Tanabata: Fruits Basket
by Knight Basilisk
Summary: AU! A fiction set when Tohru is 25 yrs. old. The Tanabata is more than just a myth. It grips the souls of two lovers. Can they fight destiny or make their own path to true happiness? Kyohru
1. Chapter One

**Tanabata: **

**Fruits Basket **

**Story by Knight Basilisk **

**Chapter One **

Tohru Honda, age 25, was sleepily rubbing the remnants of jet-lag off her eyes. Traveling was fun, but they always took their toll. A stretch here and there, she finally flopped out of bed and padded towards the bathroom in big, cat-head slippers. She brushed her bangs out of her eyes and managed to find her toothbrush for the first time. _'I wonder what,'_ she yawned,_ 'is going to happen today?'_ In 30 minutes, she was ready to start some sight-seeing. 

Before she could begin, her phone rang beside the picture frame of her mother who died in a fatal accident when she was just a teenager. Tohru gently stroked the picture before answering. 

"Hello?" she asked energetically. 

"Ms. Honda, this is your favorite boss speaking." Tohru giggled at his little joke. "To get to the point, do you mind if you come down to the office today?" 

Tohru stopped laughing. "B-but it's my day off! I already made arrangements!" 

"I know, I know, Tohru, but we need your help as well. Please, Tohru, I'm begging you." 

The young woman sighed in defeat. It wasn't really her style to let anyone down. "Well—I...yes, sir." She dropped her head in disappointment, her boss's praise falling on deaf ears. "Goodbye, sir. I'll see you there in ten minutes." 

*=~=~=~=* 

Tohru sighed as she stepped in the commerce building. Work was definitely not on her mind, today. Neither was looking out for moving objects. 

"Watch out!" 

It was too late. Tohru looked up at the last minute and collided with someone's arm. "Aah! I'm so sorry!" she apologized. "Are you hurt? I—" 

"Next time, look where you're going, you idiot!" a masculine voice growled. 

Tohru stopped bowing like a seesaw and looked up at him which took him back a little. But he coughed and walked on, leaving her rooted to her spot. _'What...what a strange color for hair!'_ She blinked a few times in disbelief. But it only confirmed what she saw: orange. Not red like some natural hair color on some people, but an orangey-orange color that only seemed to exist in cartoons. 

Tohru shook her head to clear out those silly thoughts and stepped in the elevator to her destination. She got out on the 16th floor and tried to locate a few of her friends. Not a soul she recognized. Oh well, she thought. She might as well go and see what her boss had in mind.  
  
  
"SURPRISE!!" 

Tohru fell backwards from shock. When she came to, she smiled in seeing all of her friends. "What's all this? What's going on here?" she asked nervously. 

"Ms. Honda, since you have been faithfully serving this establishment nonstop for a year, we've decided to give you an anniversary get-away present!" He turned around and gestured a co-worker towards Tohru. 

"Ms. Honda, we present to you a ticket to an uncharted island that hopefully will be the fulfillment of your dreams." 

She glanced at the ticket. _' Tokyo , Japan ...'_ Wait...wasn't she already in Japan ? They're so...oh, to put it nicely, cheap. But on the other hand, they **did** think about her, she thought. "Thank you! This is such a wonderful surprise!" She smiled. 

"And also, TAKE THE WHOLE MONTH OFF! I insist!" 

Tohru's eyes swirled at the thought. "Just kidding," she heard. "I was thinking more like one and a half...maybe two weeks." Well, that certainly is a surprise. He never did such things that could harm the corporation like this. Business, after all, was number one in his agenda. 

*=~=~=~=* 

Life was just...such a constant rollercoaster ride, she thought. One day, you might be down, but maybe the next, you'll be up on your feet again. She smiled at the thought of not having to think about anything for two weeks—she tripped—okay, maybe she might have to be alert when walking, but other than that, she was going to take it easy. No more stress! No more bad days! This is going to be the trip that will change the person she was! Out with the old self, in with the new self! Out with the old self, in with the new self! Out with the— 

"Ouch!" She rubbed her head with her free hand. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Once again, she found herself bowing like a seesaw. 

"Look, I—" the stranger stopped himself when he realized who it was. "You, again?!" 

"Huh? Eehh?!" It was him, again! Here he was, only at the train station. She was about to say something as well as he when the speaker announced that her train was now boarding. She apologized quickly and hurriedly entered the train. 

It was an elegantly-furnished train that she had never had the pleasure to see until now. She felt like a princess...being pushed inside. Ignoring the fact that she was being shoved around, she felt like nothing could ruin her day. She mumbled her seat number to herself as she read the numbers posted above the seats. "Ah, hah!" She victoriously spotted hers and carefully made her way through. 

Such a pretty train, she wondered as she stuffed her bag inside the compartment. _'Even these pushy people seem friendly.'_ Such a friendly atmosphere...so pleasant...so wonderful— 

She stopped when she saw who sat in the window seat right next to her aisle seat. 

The shock apparently mirrored on his face, he snapped out of it and turned his head. "You should sit down before they shove you out of the train." 

Tohru pulled herself from her statuesque position and moved out of the turbulent aisles. Well, it looks like she'll be seeing orange during this train ride. She shook her head. It won't be **that** bad even if he **is** a conceited jerk...? 


	2. Chapter Two

**Tanabata:**

**Fruits Basket**

**Story by Knight Basilisk**

**Chapter Two**

Tohru cleared her throat. "So," she began trying her best to make conversation. "Are you on vacation?" She cleared her throat again from the difficulty of getting that little sentence out without having to mumble. She did her best even though she couldn't say it with ease. It's as if Tohru felt like she was back in Junior High--oh, those awkward years. 

The man turned his head slightly and answered in a slightly annoyed voice, "Visiting family." 

"Oh, that's wonderful," she replied. 

"No, it's not." 

Tohru sweated under what she thought was a tense situation. But she somehow managed to pull herself out. "Well, I think it is. We should never take family for granted. You'll never know when you might lose one..." 

He snorted at her little ideology and went back to watching the scenery zoom by. 

Tohru leaned back in her seat. _'That went well...'_ She sighed inwardly and opened a brochure she plucked from pocket of the seat in front of her. Soon, she easily became entertained with its contents. 

There was a list of festivities that led up the main attraction--Tanabata. _'The Star Festival,'_ she thought excitedly. The brochure held photos of stands and shops with beautiful displays, brilliant costumes, decorative lights, and breathtaking scenery. 

She looked over at her "seat-buddy" and saw him fast asleep. So much for making another conversation. She'd just have to-- 

Before she could finish, she felt the brakes on the train screech against the metal tracks. Her body was pushed forward and almost hit the seat headfirst if not for the seatbelt. After the train made a complete stop, the intercom turned on with a message from the captain. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, we apologize for this sudden inconvenience. But it looks like we've encountered some technical problems and will be delayed for a few hours or until assistance arrives. Fortunately, we are close to a town nearby and our technical engineers are working their hardest to help us bypass this problem. If you would be so kind as to exit out of the train in an orderly fashion, that would be very helpful. Don't wander too far, though, and be back to check on the status of the train in one hour. Thank you for you patience and cooperation." 

The train driver heard the passengers groan and he too rubbed his neck in frustration. He looked around and asked an engineer that happened to pass by, "So, how's everything? Can it be fixed in an hour?" 

The engineer scratched his head and gave a look of utter confusion. "We checked the engine and it looked fine, but something's jammed the breaks on." 

|†|- |†| -|†| 

The workers gathered around the trouble spot. "It looks like a star, doesn't it?" The others agreed. It was no bigger than the palm of a child's hand. "How do you suppose that got under there?" 

The captain stood beside them. "I think you should ask, '_who_ do you suppose will go under there and get it?'" 

No one volunteered. 

"This is going to take awhile." 

|†|- |†| -|†| 

"Ah...," Tohru sighed. "How terrible." 

"I think it's a god-send." 

Tohru turned sideways and looked at the seat next to her. _'When did he wake up?'_

"I'm glad for the delay. Now, I won't have to go see them." The last part he mumbled to himself happily. 

"But I can't believe that this could happen! I was hoping—" 

"Are you going to get out?" 

"Huh? ...Oh!" Tohru saw the other passengers get up and remembered the announcement. "Sorry!" she apologized embarrassedly. She waited a while for an opening in the once-again crowded aisle. "Um, excuse—excuse me..." Her cries of politeness fell on deaf ears. Especially since her voice became as quiet as a mouse. And so she waited...and waited... 

She heard a sigh behind her and saw an arm shoot out in the aisle to stop the current of people. "Excuse us," she heard right above her ear as he got closer to stretch out his arm even further. Tohru blushed at this and muttered a thank you before stepping out from her row with him following right after her. 

As soon as she stepped out she breathed in the country air—far more _clean_ than the air she was used to. She turned around to thank the stranger but he disappeared. Her head turned this way and that to find no trace of Mr. Orange-top. 

_'Oh, well,' _she shrugged. _'I'll thank him later.'_

Ten minutes passed and Tohru couldn't help but be bored out of her mind. The town that happened to by "nearby" was really a good two-day's walking distance. She swept a ladybug in her hands and said, "If I had wings like you, I could fly towards my destination." 

The other passengers looked at her and backed away a few feet. 

"Then," she continued, "I could fly to—hey! Wait! Where are you going?" The insect opened its wings and flew away. "Come back!" She suddenly stopped when she heard a familiar melody floating in the air and faded away. She shook her head and dismissed it as an illusion from boredom. 

|†|- |†| -|†| 

Behind the workers stood Mr. Orange-top, an apparent displeased look gracing his face. 

|†|- |†| -|†| 

Tohru glanced down at her watch. Five minutes had gone by...five minutes and 30 seconds...31...32...She stood up. She long abandoned the ladybug, but now she was itching for company. Looking around, she finally realized— 

"Where is everyone?!" She made a 360 degree turn and found herself completely alone. Her mind reeled from confusion and lack of logic. "I didn't move! How could hundreds of people disappear?! I'm not even three minutes away from the train—the train!" It, too, was gone. 

"Ehh?!" Tohru ran as fast as her legs could carry her with her purse being flung around. "it was right here!" She waved her arms as if she could command it to reappear again. 

"This is so bizarre! Am I going insane?! This isn't possible..." She stopped at the sound of the same melody from before reappearing as subtly as it had disappeared. 

Tohru stayed at the same spot for a few minutes, hoping maybe that this was all a dream. But the music overpowered her thoughts and soon, she was on a quest to find the source of it. 

"Maybe if I follow it, I can find some answers..." She smiled. _'There you go! Optimism will pull you through!'_ She looked and saw grass, forest, grass; a large field of grass with one, large, ominous spot of forest. "Well, if there's one thing you learn in reading fairytales, it's that you never walk in forests." She laughed nervously because somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew that she had to go inside. "Okay!" she said in defeat and to no one in particular. "I'll go inside..." 

Tohru reached the forest in just a small amount of time. The trees' branches bent gracefully to make arches that seemed it was like she was stepping in a forest temple. It had a magnanimous feel entwined with suspense of the unknown. The leaves draped down like curtains swaying in the light breeze also playing with her long, brown locks. The leaves also left little pockets of light that illuminated her every step with the underbrush seeming to curl away from her footsteps. She looked down and saw a little rat scurry by. 

"Eek!" Tohru screamed and jumped to one side. "Great, there're mice here, too?" She pulled herself together and continued on to who knows where. She parted some vines away and peered through. The music—her only source of guidance—grew louder when she turned to her right. "This forest...is endless!" she whined quietly. Her head turned to her left and right deciding whether or not it came from either direction. "It just seems hopeless—oof!" Tohru had accidentally run into a cow. 

"A cow?! What are you doing here?" 

"Moo." 

"Eh...I'm sorry. I forgot I don't understand 'cow talk.'" 

The cow nudged her forward. "Huh? What are you doing?" 

Again, it nudged her. "Hm..." She turned her head and the music grew a tiny bit louder. "Oh, I see. Thank you..." her voice faded. The cow was gone. 

"This is getting stranger by the minute...not that it's already been strange..." 

|†|- |†| -|†| 

Hours later, Tohru arrived at a little clearing in the forest. Three giant logs as big as houses laid vertically hollowed out at her front, left, and right. 

"Now what?" she moaned. First, she had encountered a rat, then a cow, a dog, a boar, a tiger that almost scared her to death, a chicken, _'Or was it a rooster?_' she thought, a snake, a monkey, a sheep, a horse...she tried to recall all ten or eleven animals that crossed her path—all nudging or scaring her. Now that she thought about it, they all helped her in the direction of the music—which seemed almost within reach. 

Tohru plopped down. "Sigh...which one should I take?" She rubbed her ankles. "Mom, now what?" she mumbled. Before she could venture further in her thoughts, a rabbit wandered in front of her. 

"Hello, there! You're cute!" The rabbit stared at her. Suddenly, it grabbed her purse and hopped down the left tunnel. 

"No, wait! My purse!" She got up and chased after the tiny critter. _'Mom!'_

The tunnel was pitch black save for the end where she saw the rabbit hop out of. She reached it and realized that the ground sloped down a little too late. "Aah!" she yelled before she tumbled and rolled down. When she reached the bottom, her head collided with a rock and she blacked out. 

|†|- |†| -|†| 

_Tohru dreamt she was in a pitch black room illuminated by tiny dots scattered above her head. Around her, it was a soft lull of the same song that she had heard earlier only with the voices of children singing it. _

_Sasa noha sara sara _

_Nokiba ni yureru _

_O-hoshisama kirakira _

_Kingin sunago _

Tohru blinked and tried to get the room into focus. "Hn...where am I?" she asked waking up. 

"Oh, you're up! I'm glad you're okay. You took a nasty fall." 

Tohru looked up and saw a man with black hair smiling down at her holding a stack of folded sheets. "Who are you?" she asked. Tohru grimaced at the sudden pain in her head. 

"My name is Shigure Sohma. What's yours?" 

"I'm...my name is...is..." Tohru widened her eyes. _'Who am I? I don't remember!' _A pained expression graced her otherwise pretty face. "I don't know..." 

|†|- |†| -|†| 

AN: HAH! I got it finished! And I made sure it was long, too, to make up for not updating 

@_@;; [gomen, gomen...] 

The translation for the lyrics is:  
  
Bamboo leaves are rustling 

And swaying at the eaves 

Stars are twinkling 

Like gold and silver sands. 

Ever look up the story of Tanabata? Well, I think my story will forever screw up the history of the Chinese and Japanese XD Whoops. 


	3. Chapter Three

**Tanabata:**

**Fruits Basket**

**Story by Knight Basilisk**

**Chapter Three **

"Careful," Shigure said. "Your wounds are still healing," said the handsome man in a traditional garb. 

"What happened?" Tohru asked touching the cloth that was wrapped around her forhead.

"You were found unconscious near the house. You probably hit your head on the rock next to you." Shigure put the folded cloth aside. 

"Oh," Tohru replied with a dazed expression. That explains a lot...for instance, the enormous headache she was feeling. She jerked back when Shigure suddenly appeared in front of her and placed his hand on her forehead. "Huh?" she asked blushing. 

"You don't have a fever. And you look even more beautiful up close. Like...like a flower in full bloom." He smiled one of those "if looks could kill" smiles.

CLONK. 

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch...!" Shigure whined huddled over with his arms rubbing his injured head. 

"Just what do you think you're doing? I hope you're not being perverted." 

Tohru looked up and saw another handsome man looking a bit younger than the raven-haired one holding a scroll in his hand. He had a little ponytail and was also dressed in traditional clothes just like Shigure. He pushed away a few strands of his lavender hair from his eyes and apologized. "I'm sorry if my lecherous brother did anything to you." 

"I was only giving her a compliment. What did you hit me with? One of your wall scrolls?" 

"No, a message from Akito. And you know how much those weigh." He turned to Tohru. "I'm Yuki Sohma. Are you feeling better? What's your name?" 

"Yes, I think so." Tohru's face held a look of concern. "As for who I am...I'm not even sure, myself..." 

"Hm, well, that **is** a problem, but I'm sure you'll regain it soon." Yuki offered her a warm smile. But it soon disappeared resulting from a loud bang caused by the closing of a door. Yuki sighed and turned around. 

"DAMN SHEEP! We should just kill them all and have a roast!" 

Tohru followed suit and turned her head. She couldn't see from the glare that came from the bright sun shining through her room's open door that led to the back yard of the house. 

"Must you _always_ come barging in?" Yuki asked in an annoyed tone. 

"Must _you_ always piss me off?!" the stranger replied in a sarcastic voice. 

"Now, now, gentlemen, we have a guest. Let's just put all our bickering aside, for now." Shigure stepped in between Tohru and the offending sun. She blinked from relief and shock. 

"I don't give a rat's ass about—" 

"It's YOU!" she screamed suddenly. All three men looked at her strangely. "I know you!" She looked at the newcomer closely and regretted that she opened her mouth. He looked so familiar that it was giving her goosebumps. But her problem was exactly remembering who he was and what in the world made her react like that. She racked her brain for anything useful in identifying him from somewhere, but nothing came. She stared into his eyes and him into hers—brown w/crimson—but there still was nothing that could help her explain. 

He had orange hair tied back in a ponytail—longer than Yuki's but shorter than Shigure's. He was also wearing similar clothes like Yuki's and Shigure's, only not as overly flamboyant. His crimson eyes looked questioningly at her through long bangs that were a little shorter than the lavender-haired man's. "Well...," she started, a little embarrassed. "I _think_ I know you..." 

"You know...I have no clue what she's talking about," replied Orange-head. He crossed his arms. 

"You've met Kyo?" Shigure asked. 

"I thought I did," replied Tohru in a small voice. Everything was hazy in her mind—all the incidents and encounters with this _Kyo_ was a blur. "Maybe. ...I don't know," she said in defeat. Silence filled the room. 

"Well, this is stupid. I'm going to get some air." Kyo turned around and stomped upstairs. 

After he left Tohru looked at the remaining two. "Did I do something wrong? Is he mad at me?" she suddenly asked. 

Shigure chuckled. "No, it's not you. That's just Kyo; that's who he is." 

"And unfortunately, he's also related to us; our brother, whom it is our displeasure to call." Yuki flipped his hair out of his face. 

"Brother?" Tohru gave him a confused look. "But he looks nothing like you, or you," she added pointing to Shigure. "In fact, all three of you look nothing alike." 

"We're all brothers in a way yet we are not." 

"What?" Tohru blinked at the mysteriousness that Yuki's reply instigated. He just smiled and looked at Shigure. 

"What Yuki means to say is that we're...adopted, heh." A simple explanation, but it'll do for now. 

"Oh, I see." Tohru smiled at his explanation, but still couldn't help but feel a strange, unnerving feeling that crawled at the pit of her stomach. Just then it growled. 

"Sounds like someone's hungry!" Shigure laughed. "You can wait here and I'll bring you something." 

"No, wait, I think I can get up!" She tried to stand up but did it a little too fast and soon she was sitting on the mat, again. 

"No, no, no, you stay here. I'll go get it. Excuse me for a moment, my lady." With that said Shigure exited out of the room and started for the kitchen. "Now, all I need to do is to dig through all the garbage in the kitchen and find something edible...," he said. Once he walked in the kitchen, that idea was thrown out of his head. Their kitchen was actually another spare room in his mansion that was just conveniently made into a storage room from the accumulation of all their trash. Akito had offered them a few servants to help out with the mess, but Shigure reclined the offer. Now, he regretted it and was paying the consequences of his stupidity. "What to do, what to do..." Suddenly he had a bright idea in his head. "Hatori!" He exclaimed. He jogged quickly to the door, slipped on his slippers and headed for his relative's mansion. 

†- -†- -† 

Located in the back of the mansion, Yuki spied Shigure running towards the direction he knew was Hatori's residence from the room the mysterious girl was placed in. He sighed and shook his head. This is what they had to go through for his brother's stupidity. "I'm surrounded by idiots...," he mumbled. 

"Did you say something, Yuki?" Tohru asked. 

"Oh, no, I was just thinking aloud." He picked up another one of his wall scrolls making sure to go slow since his moronic older brother would be taking a while with the food he promised. "And this one is from the N------- clan. They presented it to me the day after I saved their young heir from a runaway carriage." That Shigure better hurry up. 

†- -†- -† 

Kyo looked at the scenery below him from his window. The breeze played with his orange hair while his mind played over the thoughts of the mysterious girl. 

_'Who the hell is she?'_ He wondered. One thing he wouldn't admit to anybody about what had happened today when they locked eyes was that his heart had skipped a beat. He didn't understand how a complete stranger could do that to him. Not even Kagura, one of the adopted girls of the Sohma family, could do that to him for the past 21 years. She was pretty, but too obsessive for him. He had enough of her deathly attention and accepted Kagura as an annoyance. 

"Shigure?" He saw the raven-haired man speed across the yard and towards the direction of Hatori's mansion. "What's that lecher up to, now?" 

†- -†- -† 

It was around evening that Shigure finally arrived. Yuki had retired to the corner of the room reading over the scroll that was delivered to him from Akito while Tohru had gotten a piece of paper and started to write hiragana on it. She believed that if she started writing something, she would be able to remember a little about herself. She had started an hour after Shigure left and still didn't come up with anything. 

"Hello, everyone! I'm home! Sorry for the wait!" He appeared at the sliding door at the back of the mansion and slid it open. He kicked off his slippers and stepped inside. 

"What took you so long?" Yuki asked seemingly aggravated. "We could have starved to death." 

"It's not like Hatori lives close by," he said forgetting that he was supposedly in the kitchen, but he caught himself. "Ah, I mean, er...sorry, kids!" He shrugged and smiled awkwardly. 

"We're not children, and this could have been avoided if you accepted the offer of having housemaids around this place." 

"Oh, well. Whatever will be, will be. Let's dig in!" Shigure had quickly set up a table in the middle of the room, set the plates and utensils—something he was given when he was picking up the food—and mats for everyone—all the while he was talking. It was very impressive for in five minutes flat, everything for dinner was ready. 

"Wow, they all look so tasty! Here, let me," she offered to scoop the rice in the bowls. 

"Why, thank you, young maiden! Your heart is as lovely as your face." 

Tohru blushed and Yuki just rolled his eyes. At that time, Kyo had stepped in the room. 

"Kyo! Come, sit down and eat! You must be starving, too!" Shigure said. 

Kyo looked at Tohru who also looked up at him smiling. "I'm not hungry," he said turning around. He had to get out of there. 

"Kyo, that's a lie and you know it. Just sit down and let's act like a family for one night." 

Just then, Yuki and Kyo both scoffed at the same time and looked at each other for a second, and then turned away in disgust. 

"I'll pass," Kyo replied and walked out of the room and out of the mansion. 

Shigure sighed. "Poor, stubborn Kyo. He doesn't know what he's missing. Oh, well! Itadakimasu!" he exclaimed and stuffed his mouth with delicious food. 

†- -†- -† 

Dinner was gone and done save for a few bits of rice that were scattered around Shigure's place at the table. Tohru offered to clean up, but again Shigure declined and told her that she should wait after she was healed. 

Tohru was now sitting on her mat in the dark, but it was at the same time illuminated by the moon and the stars. She slid her door open so that she could enjoy the outside air. It was a relief that made her headache almost disappear. A few minutes later, she unwrapped the bandage around her head. She realized that it made her feel much better. She rubbed her temples and thought somebody needed to teach whoever bandaged her head how to do it without killing their patient. She folded the wrap up and set it aside. 

Another reason why she couldn't sleep was because the idea of being oblivious to her own identity bothered her. She became frustrated, but she quickly calmed down. The thought of anything bothering her just didn't stick around for long in her mind, and she focused on the beauty of the garden outside. 

Suddenly, she heard a small creak next to her door. She turned around and strained her hearing. Were these guys perverts? Should she arm herself? Many thoughts buzzed around her head as she sweated over what she should do. But the creaking slowly faded away as if someone just passed her room. Curiosity got the better of her and she quietly made her way towards the door. When she slid it open, she saw a shadowy figure walking down the hall to her left turn a corner. She decided to follow it and traversed around the humongous mansion always a few steps behind the figure. 

When they came to a stop, the person looked in a room and muttered, "Dammit. Where the hell does he keep all the food?" He stepped into the moonlight and Tohru saw that it was Kyo. Then she heard his stomach growling. He clenched his fists. 

"Um, excuse me, Kyo?" Tohru whispered. He jumped back a few feet and grabbed his chest breathing quickly. 

"Don't scare me like that! I mean...what do you want?" 

"I'm sorry...but we ate all the food," Tohru quietly apologized. Kyo stared for a minute and then blinked. 

"Ah, it's not like I was **that **hungry or anything." He turned around and his stomach growled again. 

"Oh, wait, Kyo, I...I can cook something for you if you want." Tohru searched her mind for a recipe, anything, that could ease his hunger. 

Kyo thought for a moment. "What do **I** have to do for it?" 

"Well," Tohru began. "You can start by catching some fish." She smiled. 

He turned to face Tohru and walked closer until they were a few inches apart. "It's a good thing there's a stream nearby. I'll be right back." With that said, he ran outside leaving Tohru blushing like a mad-woman. 

†- -†- -† 

A few minutes later, Tohru and Kyo sat around the little fire Tohru used to cook the fish. "Was it good?" she asked. 

Kyo looked at her and turned his head back to the stars. "It wasn't the greatest...," then he closed his eyes, "but I'd be lying if I said that." 

Tohru blushed at his compliment and she also gazed at the sky. The fire soon died down, but they remained where they were—which was just a few feet from the house. 

†- -†- -† 

In another room of the mansion lit with three candles, Shigure returned with a smile on his face. "She's not bad. Not bad at all." He stretched and sat down at his desk. 

Across it lay the scroll that read, 

_A star falls from the heavens _

_People wishing as it goes by. _

_But is a fallen star as lucky _

_While the others watch it fly?_

"Akito...you are one confusing person." 

†- -†- -† 

**AN:** Hah! Notice this chapter got longer? 

Let me explain a few things: 

**1. Tohru has been transported back to Feudal Japan **

**2. She has no memories of her past **

**3. As for the "brothers" thing, you'll have to read on **

**4. And yes, this is a Kyoru. Definitely, definitely Kyo/Tohru **

Sorry for the long wait, peoples! I felt the urge to draw Kyo in his 25 yr. old form! So go check it out! Go ya fangirls, go! 

www . geocities . com / clandestine mange / home . html 

You're going to have to get rid of the extra spaces and there's an underscore between the words "clandestine" and "mange" because ff.net does something weird w/hyperlinks


End file.
